Sakura, will you-damnit!
by FierySable
Summary: hmmm...ficlet. Syaoran wants to ask Sakura a question, but every single time he tries, something doesn't work out. Can he ever find the right words to tell her how he feels?


Clow Card

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, it never has been, it never will be…unless someone gives me a few billion dollars so I can purchase distributing rights from CLAMP.

Author's note: yeah, my first CCS fic…I'm normally a Gundam chick but Syaoran and Sakura are just so _cute_ that I had to write this…*grins* enjoy. 

__

"Sakura will you-damnit!"

Clow Card! Return to your power confines! Web Card!

The ancient command that was so familiar to her spilled from her lips and her skirt billowed around her, buffeted by the mysterious wind that had sprang up around her and her magical mandala. The glowing outlines of a round-edged rectangle formed beneath her staff, pulling in threads of silk from the blurring form in front of her and she smiled, coaxing the stubborn card gently with soothing words until, with a reproachful sigh, the figure solidified into a gilded card. Swirling runes ran in a gold design around the edges before even the faint luminescence died away, leaving the clearing dark with night's imminent approach.

"Yes!" Sakura's light contralto echoed in stark counterpoint to the crisp silence of the night and she cheered, fighting the urge to dance with lighthearted joy. Finally! A faint breeze picked up the Clow Card, twirling playfully before setting it into Sakura's gloved hands. "I did it!"

"That's _great_, Sakura," Syaoran's voice, dry with just a hint of sarcasm, floated from the opposite side of the clearing, and Sakura stifled a grin as she let her gaze rest on Li, stuck three feet off the ground by strands of magical web, to the King Penguin. Her longtime partner and sometimes boyfriend struggled irritably, unable to tear the strong strands of the web that cocooned his body from neck to feet. After a while, he gave up and simply glared at her. "Now, if you wouldn't _mind_…?"

"A little…_wrapped up_, aren't you?" Sakura teased and tucked her staff under her arm as she wandered over. 

Syaoran glared. "That's _not_ funny." 

Together, they managed to get the worst of it off him, tearing the cloth-like web from his elfin emerald outfit before he finally came free in a pile of green robes and cap, tumbling both of them into the gritty playground sand, with Sakura sprawled under him. Sakura blushed furiously, feeling heat climb up her neck when he didn't immediately get off her. 

He looked a little dazed from his sudden trip downwards, which was no doubt the reason why he didn't feel the need to move just then, but still… "Um…Syaoran?"

"_Sakura!_" A new voice entered the conversation as Tomoyo clapped, running over with her new camcorder clutched in her hands. "That was a _great_! _Very_ flashy catch, if I do say so myself!"

"Yeah, Sakura! You rock!" A speeding bundle of furry energy shot past her face before returning to hover over her for a minute as Kero indulged in a number of winged antics. "Oh yeah! Card Capter one, Clow Card, _zip_! Who's the man?"

Tomoyo smiled in amusement before glancing at the still forms of the Card Captors and coughed discreetly before putting her camera back to her eyes. "And _this_ is one for the records…were you planning to get off her any time soon, Li? You're wrinkling Sakura's dress."

"Huh?" Syaoran looked blankly at the flashing lens before he finally realized that he was crushing Sakura beneath his weight. Face going up in flames, he almost leapt up, offering Sakura and a hand up. "Sorry," he muttered before glancing at her uncomfortably, "You okay?"

"Mmmm…" Sakura nodded, her face still the color of cherry blossoms, before she glanced at the still-taping Tomoyo. "Tomoyo!" She admonished, but as usual, her best friend only laughed as she finally turned the camera off.

"Oh come on, Sakura…lighten up. If you had seen both your faces, you would have thought it was pretty funny too."

Sakura merely sighed, used to her effervescent friend, but Li frowned before grabbing Sakura's hand and practically dragging her away. 

"I need to talk with Sakura. You two, stay here."

Tomoyo and Kero glanced at each other skeptically before chorusing, "Not in your _life_!"

Li Syaoran glowered furiously. At nineteen, the light baby-fat had completely faded from his face and body, leaving a slender but athletic build. His face was sharp, the only thing that saved it from being severe were his large chocolate brown eyes and long sooty lashes that would make any girl sigh with envy. Locks of light amber hair that he refused to comb fell in tumbled disarray about his face, softening the angular planes of his cheekbones. He had shot up like a weed during his few years in Japan, almost dwarfing Sakura's small five foot three…and right now, he was on the verge of losing his famously short temper.

Trying to stave off WWIII, Sakura said hastily, "It's okay, Tomoyo…we'll be only a few minute, right?" She glanced at Syaoran, who nodded curtly.

"Well…what do you think, Kero?" Tomoyo asked the teddy bear-like figure, but the two figures were already walking off into the shadowed tree groves just on the edge of the park.

"_I_ don't think we have a choice." Kero answered dryly, crossing his furry paws as he flapped his wings slightly to keep himself in the air. "Geez…that kid. Never learns any style."

Tomoyo bit her lip to keep from laughing, "And are you saying _you_ have style, Kero?"

"Hey hey! You're talking to the _Master_ of stylishness!"

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now! Oh yeah, who's got it? Me, I do!"

Tomoyo grinned as Kero did a little victory dance in the air, tipping his imaginary sunglasses in classic leonine charm. "Oh brother…"

***

Sakura watched the back of Syaoran's head warily as he led her deeper into the trees, fingers keeping a death-lock on her wrist. She hoped he wasn't going to start ranting again. "They were only joking, Syaoran." She offered tentatively when he stopped, turning his inscrutable face towards her. "You shouldn't take them too seriously." She smiled slightly, "After all…you've known them for like what six or seven years?"

"I have a question." Syaoran announced abruptly, aquamarine eyes stormy. 

__

Hurrah. Sakura thought glumly, but nodded, "What?" Suprisingly, he didn't go into a furious tirade. 

He took both her hands in his, face studiously blank as he stated quietly, "You're nineteen." Sakura nodded uncertainly, never having seen him in this state of silent agitation. His palms were slightly clammy and his eyes seemed to dart nervously around them, taking in the long shadows the trees threw on the grass. Even the faint strains of a cricket's cry had him almost jumping and eyeing the leafy foliage with wary suspicion.

"Syaoran, are you sick? Is there something wrong?" Sakura tilted her head a little, unease making her eyes glow like silver-edged peridots. "You're acting…weird."

Ignoring her, Li continued doggedly, "We've been capturing Clow Cards for a long time now, and we make a great team. We work well together and we get along…" He paused, "…pretty well."

"I guess," Sakura said guardedly.

"So…I was wondering, I mean…oh sh-wait a minute." 

H reached into a hidden pocket in his robe to withdraw an object…before a familiar voice demanded sharply, "I don't care what you're doing here, you're following me out, _now_ Sakura." Toya, a heavily mussed and slightly scratched Toya, emerged from the undergrowth, a customary scowl plastered to his face as he tried unsuccessfully to brush the leaves and sharp twigs from his hair and shirt. "What is this, some kind of costumed make-out party?"

"Toya-" Sakura began, flushing, but her brother took one look at Li and went into an 'I'm-an-overprotective-_ani_-and-that's-Li-Syaoran-and-I'm-gonna-kick-his-butt-if-he-doesn't-leave-my-little-sister-alone-but-if-she-asks-I'll-just-tell-her-that-she's-a-pest' mode.

"Stay away from my imouto, Li." Cat-like eyes narrowed into pointed slits as the Toya crossed his arms over his chest, standing up a little taller. "And I won't have to pound you into a red pulp."

"Toya! You're such a pain!" Sakura grumbled, jerking her hands out of Syaorin's. "You've known Syaorin for _years_ now-"

Both males ignored her as they locked into a customary staring…glaring contest. Syaoran managed a thin smile as he asked, "Aren't you supposed to be out of college now….or did they hold you back?"

Toya's eyebrow rose before, ignoring the question, he repeated warningly, "Stay away from my baby sister, Li Syaoran." Whirling to Sakura, he folded his arms across his chest and scolded, "And what about you? Dad's worried sick about you, you go in the woods _alone_ with…with that _kid_, and…you're wearing a ridiculous outfit. Why?"

"_To-ya!_" Sakura's face bright crimson by this time and she stormed over to her brother and poked him in the chest with a finger. "Dad's not worried sick because I'm nineteen and he _expects_ these things from me all the time, and Syaoran needed to talk to me, and I can't believe you're still doing this…just so you could annoy me half to death?? Besides, this is _not_ a ridiculous outfit." She turned a little, letting the velvet material drape across her like a second skin. "Tomoyo designed it for me, and I think it's very chic."

Toya shook his head and rolled his eyes, "Gaki." He muttered.

Sakura made a face, "Pain!" She shot back, then looked around. "Hey, where's Syaoran?"

"I don't know, but good riddance." Toya shoved her in front of him, "Come on Brat, let's go home."

Sakura sighed, but since Syaoran had simply upped and left, she had no choice but to follow her brother, "I wish you two would get along…its been _years_."

"It's a guy thing, you wouldn't get it." Toya replied dismissively, "You can't be too careful around _that_ kid. I mean, at nineteen, his hormones are probably raging, he's got one thing on his mind and it's-"

"You sound as if you've never been in high school." Sakura muttered in annoyance, "And how did you know we were there anyway?"

"I saw your friend…why is she always carrying that stuffed animal around of yours anyway?…and she said that you two stepped out to _talk._" He rolled his eyes, "And I _do_ know how it's like to be in high school…that's why I'm not letting him anywhere near you."

Sakura sighed. She loved her brother…not that she would ever tell him so, but she did. _However,_ there were times where his attitude really got on her nerves. "You're impossible, Toya." She snapped impatiently, "Are you sure you don't follow me and Syaoran around and spy on us all the time?" He didn't say anything and Sakura stopped and glowered at him, putting her hands on her hips. "You're so stupid!"

Toya merely shrugged and kept on walking. He glanced behind him pointedly as he retorted, "So says the one wearing the frilly silver and black dress with little strings coming out of the hems and sides. What are you supposed to be, a black widow?"

***

Li folded his arms and glared at the ceramic-tiled floor with narrow-eyed intensity. By all rights, the glaze should have melted right off and the clay beneath should have been cracking from the heat his gaze leveled on it. It had been the perfect place and the perfect time…then Sakura's testosterone-oriented excuse for a brother had to butt in…when was his luck going to change? He sighed, slouching lower.

He had started noticing three years ago, the way her pixie-like face had narrowed and her body had…he blushed...filled out, in all the right places. God, he had made a complete fool of himself at Sakura's pool party on her sixteenth birthday. Instead of the slim girl he was accustomed to, she had turned out…well, the word to describe her was simply _beautiful._ Long slender legs and a tiny waist without a spare ounce of fat was a testimony to the rigorous sports she participated in, swimming, skating, track, gymnastics…she took pleasure in all of them.

But more than her physical attributes…what he noticed was her smile. The way it could light up a room or cause everyone to laugh helplessly back; her enthusiasm and good humor was a foil to his own more stoic characteristics. She made him consider what was more in his life to capturing…

"Ohayo!" A hand tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to spring up and whirl around in alarm. The girl in front of him leapt back too, trying to avoid the heavy book bag that was swinging towards her. "Hey! Be careful with that thing!"

"Sakura!" Then he took a deep breath and said a little more calmly, albeit only a little, "Don't _do_ that!"

"What?" She flinched slightly before looking up at him with puzzled eyes, "I only said _hi,_ Syaoran. It's not like I was trying to murder you or anything." Suddenly she frowned at her schoolbag, which was coincidentally moving and shifting as if something, or _someone_, was trying to get out. "Kero! Quit it! You'll attract attention like that! Stop it or I won't bring you next time!"

A yellow head popped out and Kero swiveled his head to glare at her, "Mmph! You're bag is so full of junk that I can't even get into a decent sleeping spot. Do you know you have a day-old chocolate bar in here? It's a little stale, but not bad…" he paused, before adding, "but next time, get Goldiva, now _that's_ chocolate!"

Sakura scowled while Syaoran asked, "Why did you bring the stuffed animal?"

"Hey! That's _Mr._ Stuffed Animalto_ you_. Just because you go to college, you think you're all macho now, don'tcha? Well bring it on, elf boy!" Sakura rolled her eyes before jamming the Guardian beast back into her bag with a single shove.

"Back in the bag, Kero." His muffled 'hey!' was ignored as Sakura turned back to Syaoran, explaining, "They're serving cheesecake at the cafeteria today, and Kero wanted some. So he sneaked into my bag and wouldn't leave. Don't mind him…he's always so _cranky_ when he's hungry…"

"Whoa…cheesecake…" Kero's voice took on a dreamy tone and Sakura could feel him snuggling up for a nice little nap. "With chocolate sauce. And a graham cracker crumble pie crust…"

Ignoring Kero as he began mumbling contentedly to himself, Sakura turned back to the other Card Captor, who was looking at the lump in her bag with something akin to disgust. "Hey, Syaoran, you never did tell me what you needed to talk to me about yesterday. You just disappeared." She tipped her face up at him in an unconscious gesture of encouragement as a dimpled smile crossed her lips. "I didn't know you were scared of my brother."

Syaoran coughed before frowning at Sakura. "I am _not_ scared of your brother!"

She blinked, "Geez, okay. So what did you want?"

"Uh…" Hs eyes widened and he started pawing through his bag, then patting at his pockets, "Hold on. I had it right here…no, I was sure that…where is it??" Sakura raised a brow uncertainly. Was it just her, or was he acting _strange_? In fact, he _had_ been acting strange for an awful long time…Finally, he found the little black box and straightened up to military attention. "Okay…wait!" He put his hand to his temple and closed his eyes, thinking hard. _Oh shoot. I forgot the words I was practicing…what was it again?_

Suddenly, the squealing klaxon of the bell caused Sakura to shoot up in alarm, checking her watch frantically. "Oh no! I'm late! Mr. Uragi's going to kill me! This is the third day in a row! Sorry, can we talk at lunch?" Without waiting for an answer, Sakura dashed away, her runner's legs pumping hard as she ran towards the physics lab, short, shoulder-length hair flying in an amber cascade behind her. "Bye Syaoran! I'll see you later!" 

Syaoran watched the figure of his on-again, off-again girlfriend disappear before giving in to the urge of slamming his head against the concrete wall. He yelped and slapped a hand to his throbbing forehead before saying through gritted teeth, "Baka-Syaoran! The words were: _I think you're wonderful, would you marry me. _Damnit Li!" He closed his eyes and slumped against the wall again. This just wasn't fair…

***

Fate itself seemed to work against him as he tried to catch Sakura alone. At lunch, she was held in detention for Mr. Uragi because of her repeated tardiness. After school, Toya, throwing a glare in Syaoran's direction, picked Sakura up from school even though Tokyo Municiple High School was _only_ two blocks away from her house. His excuse was that it was 'on his way'. Well, it was true that Toya lived in the same house (it was too expensive to rent an apartment and since he had gotten a job in downtown Tokyo…) but his job was at least half an hour away! 

For an entire week, he wasn't able to catch her alone for more than a few seconds since she had to go _somewhere_, to do _something_, with _someone_…and that someone was _not him_. That was more annoying than he could ever say. A crowd of their schoolmates even invaded their planned trip to the movies, surrounding Sakura in chattering laughter while he glowered at the big screen; even so, he never did find out what exactly had happened at the end of the flick since he hadn't been paying much attention really. Finally, on Saturday night, he couldn't take it any more. 

Ten o' clock found him pounding on the door of the Kinomonte residence. "Keep your socks on." Was the irritable answer, and heavy footfalls stomped towards the door. "Geez, damn kids…" The door opened and Toya glared owlishly at him beneath a mop of dark amber hair. "What do you want?"

"I-"

Toya held up a hand, answering his own question as he mumbled under his breath, "Yeah, yeah…you need to talk to Sakura, I know, stupid question…" A little tiredly, Toya leaned against the oak-wood doorframe and raked his fingers through his hair. "You are one _stubborn_ kid, you know that? I mean, what does it take to get you away from her, huh? A crowbar?"

Syaoran sighed in exasperation before shooting back, "What does it take for me to get through this door without you kicking me out in a minute? A steamroller?" 

A feminine voice called from upstairs. "Who are you talking to, Toya?"

Toya opened his mouth to tell her that someone had rung their bell by mistake, then glanced at Syaoran, who was looking at him with chocolate brown eyes that were almost sable in his frustration. Syaoran looked angry…or desperate…enough to tackle him. Quickly he reviewed his options, then threw up is mental hands in defeat. _Geez, I should be kicking this kid outta the door, but then again, I'd never get any _peace _around here._ He thought in annoyance. _Besides, my boss is starting to wonder why I have to take an hour off every day to pick the Brat up from school and at this rate, I'm gonna lose my job!_

Making up his mind, and throwing Syaoran a disgusted glance for good measure, he turned around and walked away. "It's your boyfriend." Toya called, heading back to his own room, "You get rid of him. I have to get ready for work tomorrow." The pitter-patter of feet thudded against the stairs as Sakura practically hopped downstairs. She was dressed in a set of furry pajamas with pink bunny prints and Syaoran realized that she had been getting ready for bed when he had knocked. 

"Hey," She greeted cheerfully, albeit a little sleepily. Then she looked a little more closely at his tense expression and her smile fell away. Backing up, she shook her head, "Oh no…don't tell me it's another card…not now. I'm _tired!_" The last was said in a wail as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out the door. "And why do you always have to pull me everywhere you want me to go? Why can't you just _ask??_" She yelled. "I can't believe you! You're _impossible_ Li Syaoran!!"

***

Kero yawned impatiently before whining, "Where's Sakura? She said she would get me a snack while she was down there and it's been two whole minutes!" He pouted quietly before curling up at his favorite spot on the corner of the windowpane. "I mean, here I am, Guardian Beast, working so hard to make her life easier and she goes running down the street with Syaoran…she should wear a jacket or else she's gonna catch a-_what?? Running down the street with Syaoran???_" Kero's wings shot open and he yelped in surprise, pressing his face closer to the glass. "Wait a minute, where are _they_ going?? Hmm…I _don't_ sense a Clow card near here…which means…" 

Kero's eyes lightened up in excitement as he scrambled over to Sakura's phone, pushing it off the hook. "Oh man, oh man oh man…" The phone rang for what seemed to be an eternity before finally, Tomoyo's voice answered sleepily, "Moshi moshi?"

"Hey, hey, hey, Tomoyo! Grab your camera and meet me at the park…if I'm not mistaken, this is _definitely_ some coverage that you won't wanna miss!" As he replaced the receiver, Kero's grin widened perceptibly, "Heh, heh…this is gonna be _too_ cool. Kero! Super spy!"

***

Sakura stumbled after Syaoran, wondering privately to herself if her already short-wired boyfriend wasn't going temporarily insane. "Syaoran," She said again, trying to keep her exasperation under control. "Where are we going again??" He didn't reply, only half-ran around another corner. 

Vaguely, she recognized the cherry trees that were shedding their pale pink petals on the ashy gray of the sidewalk and her eyes widened, "The park? You want to go to the _park_ at ten something at night? In my _pajamas??_" She shook her head as she followed at his ground eating pace, "You…are…weird…why…now??" Of course, the deranged person in front of her refused to answer, so all she could do was run in his wake. _And I'm supposed to be the athlete,_ she thought a trifle grouchily.

Finally, they reached the playground, where she was allowed to slow down, and finally stop. Panting slightly, she glared at the taller boy before asking pointedly, "Yes Syaoran? Are we finally finished running, or do you want to run a marathon up Fuji Mountain?" 

Instead of answering, Syaoran held open his hand to reveal a small glinting ring in the center of his palm. "Will…you…hold on." He sat abruptly on the ground, mumbling, "I shouldn't have gone…that fast…can't…breathe…"

"A ring? You're asking me to marry you?" Sakura's eyes went wide in understanding of what he had been _trying_ to tell her. "Is that why you've been acting like a maniac this whole time?" There was quiet crackling in the nearby bushes and if they had checked, they would have seen the small flashing RECORD light glow dimly in the shadows. 

"Uh…" Syaoran sighed before getting up, dusting the gritty dirt from his pants. "Look, this wasn't exactly how I was going to plan it. I was going to ask you really nicely after I bought the ring like a _week_ ago. But then, things came up again and again and again and…" He paused significantly, "…_again. _I mean, probably, we'll have to wait until I get a job to support you…but I just didn't really want to-oof!" 

Sakura threw herself at Syaoran, hugging him tightly. "Oh, you're so _sweet!_ Omigod, I can't _believe it_!" She smiled happily and leaned up on her tip-toes as she dragged his head down for a sweet kiss.

Syaoran, for the first time in seven days, finally relaxed enough just to hold her tightly and return the embrace. _I take this to mean…yes. _He thought, closing his eyes._ Finally…yes._

***

"Are you catching this?" Kero asked gleefully, almost bouncing up and down in excitement, "Tell me you're catching this…"

"I'm catching this," Tomoyo parroted obediently, barely able to keep from bouncing up and down herself. "Oh this is so _cute_…it'll go _great_ in my collection!"

"Yeah, and I want a copy of the tape…make it five, no, ten copies of the tape." Kero ordered, then wheedled, "Can you? PLEASE?"

"Sure." Finally, Tomoyo switched off the camera and turned to her fellow partner in espionage. "But why do you want so many?"

"What else?" The teddy bear/lion grinned almost evilly, "Blackmail. How many cookies do you think I should ransom for each tape?"

Owari…….

Omake scenes written and edited by the drunken bastard of EVA, Yebisu Beer in company with me: (We're just making fun of the ending…it's not for real! Lol)

Syaoran went on a knee, dramatically placing a hand over his heart as he held Sakura's slender wrist in his other hand. "Sakura Kimonte, will you marry me?"

Sakura gasped, and her eyes filmed with tears but before she could open her mouth, there was a sudden crash from the underbrush and a pile of black hair and yellow fur came tumbling out. Tomoyo smiled sheepishly, camera light still blinking. "Uh…don't mind us, go on."

Kero tried to untangle his wings from the branch that he was currently clinging to and tried unsuccessfully to look innocently at them, "Uh, yeah…Tomoyo and I were just going to look at the…er…koi pond."

Slowly, Syaoran straightened from his position on the ground, eyes, normally a light amber hue, turning bright fluorescent yellow in the lamplight, "This…" He gritted out, "Is the fiftieth time I've tried to propose to Sakura _alone!"_

"Uh yeah, we realize that kid-"

"_And _have I been able to? Oh _no…_it's her _friends_ at the movies, it's Meilin assaulting us at school, it's that stupid Clow Card that just _had_ to appear over the city just as she was about to say, 'Yes', it was damn _bird_ deciding to do his business on top of my _head_! Well, I'm tired of it! You want to drive me insane? Is that it? Well, fine, you want it like that…huh, huh??? Heh…heheheh…heheheheheheheh…SHA-NE!!" Syaoran's sword flashed in his hand and he advanced on them with murder in his eyes while Sakura stood encouragingly in the background.

Kero and Tomoyo winced and glanced at each other. "RUN!"

*~*

Syaoran went on a knee, dramatically placing a hand over his heart as he held Sakura's slender wrist in his other hand. "Sakura Kimonte…"

"THAT RING IS SO BEAUTIFUL!"

Syaoran blew out a sigh of relief. "Thanks. I spent a lot of time looking and…"

"MEILIN WILL LOVE IT!!"

"Huh?"

"OOHH!! SHE'LL BE SO HAPPY! I was talking to her about you yesterday! You were acting so weird I KNEW it had to be about her."

"Y…y…you did?"

"Yep! And I told her you'd probably propose today!" Sakura smiled. "MEILIN! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

Behind the bush, suddenly Meilin popped out decked in white splendor. A flowing white wedding gown graced her thin form and she clutched a bouquet of roses in her hands. Syaoran felt like screaming.

Syaoran's eyes crossed. "Uh….we might have a misunderstanding…"

Meilin squealed. "I _KNEW_ YOU LOVED ME! LET'S GET….**_MARRIED_**!!"

He stared at the two ecstatic girls and huge tears started rolling out of his eyes. 

"Oh look Meilin…he's crying with happiness…"

*~*

Syaoran went on a knee, dramatically placing a hand over his heart as he held Sakura's slender wrist in his other hand. "Sakura Kimonte, will you…"

"STOP!" Barreling from the bushes, Toya dusted himself and glared at him. "Don't even think about marrying my little sister!"

Sakura glared at her brother. "TOYA…I want to get married…"

Toya coughed. "No Sakura…because…because…I LOVE SYAORAN!"

Syaoran's lips quivered. "I never knew you felt that way…I LOVE YOU TOO TOYA!"

Sakura freaked. "NO! You love me! ME!"

Pushing Sakura away, Syaoran went on a knee before her brother said dramatically, "Toya…will you marry me?"

"Oh Li…"

"Oh Toya…."

"OH MY GOD!! NOOOOO!'" Screaming, Sakura shook sweat-covered sheets away from her and fell off the bed. "Tha…That was such a nightmare…" Reaching up to her night dresser, she dragged herself to her feet. "Huh…what's this?" A card was tucked in the corner. "It must be from Syaoran…." Breaking the seal, she read out loud, "We're on our honeymoon. See you in a few weeks. Love, Syaoran and Toya."

The entire city suddenly wakened from a fit of wailing and screaming.

*laughs* yeah…we were sort of high off coffee and caffeine when we were discussing this on MSN…oh well! So…er…now you've read…review! Er…please?


End file.
